Lets Get Physical
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Heya Heather and Naya work out. Inspired by Naya's tweet where she said she was working out with Heather


**Lets Get Physical **

A/N: Inspired by Naya's tweet a few weeks ago that she and Heather were working out! (:

Naya opens the door to Heather's house and walks inside, "Heather?" She calls out, glancing into the living room.

A few seconds later Heather comes prancing out of the kitchen with a piece of celery hanging from her mouth. "Hey," She greets with a wide grin. She pulls the celery out of her mouth and leans in placing a chaste kiss to Naya's lips.

Naya stands frozen, barely registering the kiss. When the blonde steps back, Naya takes the opportunity to move her eyes up and down Heather's body, truly admiring her outfit. If you can call it that. She's wearing short tight workout shorts and a sports bra. Her toned abs and legs on full display. "You're so hot," Naya says without even thinking.

A grin slowly appears on the blonde's lips and her face turns a light shade of pink. She notices Naya's hungry eyes moving up and down her body as if they aren't sure where to land. Heather looks down at herself quickly then back over at Naya, her smile turning shy.

She's definitely not a shy person, but for some reason she gets that way around Naya. Any other person who was looking at her this way, or saying things like that, she'd just grin and shrug, because _duh_. She knows she's hot. But Naya turns her into a shy, blushing mess.

"You don't look bad yourself." She says with a grin, letting her eyes roam over Naya. She's wearing tight black yoga pants and a tank top. She's not as comfortable as Heather is, showing that much skin, especially when they go to the gym. But she looks sexy as hell. "Are you ready to go to the gym?" Heather asks after a few seconds. Naya is still eyeing her body. She doesn't even think the brunette's eyes have met her own eyes since she's been here. She almost wants to throw out that cheesy, 'my eyes are up here' line. But she doesn't mind Naya checking her out. It makes her feel wanted. And she can tell Naya _definitely_ wants her.

Naya's eyes finally snap up to Heather's and she blushes, snapping out of her trance. "Yes." She says with a firm not. "But first I want a kiss." She says with a cheesy grin.

Heather rolls her eyes but grins, "I already gave you a kiss," She points out.

"That wasn't a kiss." Naya argues. "Our lips barely even grazed." She explains, grinning wickedly. She reaches out and pulls Heather to her. Wrapping her arms around Heather's neck, she pulls the blonde into a kiss. A much more passionate kiss than the last.

When Heather feels Naya's tongue sliding past her lips, she pulls back. "Nay, come on, we're going to miss hot yoga." Heather tries to protest. But Naya's lips start moving down her neck and it pulls a moan from her mouth, totally contradicting her words.

"I know another type of work out." Naya says, waggling her eyebrows. "And it's a hell of a lot more fun," she adds with a teasing grin.

Heather rolls her eyes playfully and chuckles. "You're right, it _is_ more fun." Heather says with a nod. Naya grins in response and leans back down, attacking Heather's neck once again. "But it doesn't burn near as many calories." She adds, pushing the Latina away once again. "And we'll be too worn out to actually work out afterwards."

Naya groans and lays her forehead against Heather's shoulder. Her hands slide down Heather's arms then start running up and down Heather's sides and over her stomach, feeling her taunt abs flex under her touch. It makes her groan again. "I'm so fucking turned on right now." Naya moans, nipping at Heather's shoulder.

Heather giggles and pushes at Naya's shoulders again, but the brunette doesn't budge. "Well, get un-turned on because we're gong to the gym." She says with a playful smile. She successfully pulls herself away from Naya's grasp and grabs a hoodie off the back of her couch.

"How am I supposed to get un-turned on?" Naya asks with a huff.

Heather pulls the jacket on and zips it up, turning back to Naya who is pouting at her. "I have the perfect solution. We go work out and burn it off." Heather tells her with a teasing smile.

Naya rolls her eyes and breezes past Heather, walking out the front door.

Heather just smirks and follows her out the door.

As Naya is driving them down the road, she reaches over and grabs Heather's hand, lacing her fingers with her own. Heather looks up at her and smiles, "What?" The blonde asks curiously when she sees the look in Naya's eyes.

Naya shakes her head and turns her eyes back to the road. She can feel Heather's eyes still on her though. "I'm just happy we're us again," She admits with a small shrug.

Heather smiles and leans over the console, placing a kiss to Naya's cheek. "Me too." She replies sweetly. "I missed you." She tells her honestly. Sure they still saw each other almost every day, but they weren't _them_. Thankfully, they got past the drama and worked everything out. It took awhile, but they're back to the way they were a couple of years ago.

They walk into the gym and unfortunately got there too late to get into the hot yoga class. Heather had scowled at Naya who just smiled innocently and batted her lashes.

Heather leads Naya into one of the more private rooms for stretching and floor exercises. Naya doesn't like doing her stretches in front of the entire gym, and honestly neither does Heather.

When they get inside there are two other people in the room. A guy is on the floor doing sit ups and a woman is sitting on his feet yelling at him to keep going. Both girls' eyes widen, seeing the intensity of the trainer and they try and hide their giggles. He looks terrified and in pain.

Naya stands facing Heather a few feet away and they start their stretches. She can't help but admire the girls body. It's crazy how flexible Heather is. It makes Naya's thoughts quickly drift into inappropriate thoughts. She tries willing them out of her head, but they just stay there.

"Naya, you've been in the same position for 5 minutes." Heather tells her with a smirk.

Naya shakes her head and blinks a few times. She's been watching Heather's every move, but it just now hits her that Heather is on the floor, and _she's_ still standing up, leaning to her right side. She smiles shyly and sits down on the floor. She didn't finish her standing stretches, but she can skip those.

She sits down and spreads her legs, mirroring Heather. She scoots forward until the bottom of her feet are touching the blonde's. Heather gives her a smile before leaning forward until her stomach is touching the floor. Her head is only a few inches away from Naya's crotch. "This is so not un-turning me on." Naya says with a smirk.

Heather tilts her head up, staying in her position and looks at Naya. She chuckles when she realizes how close she is to Naya's most intimate parts, and the look in Naya's eyes.

Heather doesn't respond to Naya. She just puts her head back down and holds it for a few more seconds, before rolling her body back up. "You're turn." she instructs, looking at Naya. Naya sighs and and leans forward, although her stomach doesn't touch the ground. She's not nearly as flexible as Heather. "Go further." Heather encourages. Naya grimaces and tries pushing herself even closer to the ground. "Push your stomach to the ground, not your face." Heather tells her. "Use your abs."

Naya groans and tries to do as she is told, but apparently she is still not doing it right. Heather gets up and walks around behind Naya. She feels the blonde's hands on her lower back, pushing her gently towards the floor.

"Don't arch your back." She tells her softly, gently lowering the girl to the floor. "Okay, good. Now hold it." Heather instructs her. She keeps her hands on Naya's back, keeping her down and counts to 10, before letting Naya sit up. She keeps her hands on Naya, sliding them around to her sides as the brunette sits up straight.

Naya feels Heather's breath on her neck and can feel her breasts just barely touching her back. It definitely doesn't help the feelings in her lower stomach. "What next?" She squeaks out. Her eyes move over to the other couple. They're not paying her and Heather any attention. The woman has him bicycle crunches.

Heather lies on her back and lifts one of her legs in the air. Naya automatically knows what to do and grabs the blonde's calf pushing it down into Heather's body. Her leg goes all the way down touching her own chest. "This position seems so familiar." Naya smirks, looking down at the blonde who's face is only a few inches away from her own.

Heather rolls her eyes and chuckles as they switch legs.

When it comes Naya's turn, she has to resist the urge to wrap her other leg around Heather's waist and pull her completely down on top of her. If the other people weren't in the room, she probably would have.

They do a few more stretches and then move on to abs. "Sit ups." Heather informs Naya. "Lay down."

"Why do I have to go first?" Naya pouts. She normally loves working out, but right now all she can concentrate on is a whole other work out. One that involves Heather naked underneath her. Or on top, she's not picky.

Heather smirks, "On your back Rivera." She says teasingly. She bites her lip, the way that always gets Naya.

Naya inhales deeply and shakes her head at the blonde. "You think you're so funny," She says as she rolls onto her back.

Heather just smiles and puts her hands on Naya's calves, urging her to bend her legs at the knee. She rests her knees on Naya's feet and places her hands on either side of the girls hips. "Up," She commands.

Naya rolls her eyes but sits up and lies back down. "How many?" She asks, coming back up.

"50," Heather tells her as she watches the Latina continue coming up and down, her face only inches away from Heather's when she comes up. The blonde scrunches her nose up at Naya and starts making silly faces at her every time she comes up and Naya tries not to giggle.

The couple next to them leaves the room when Naya is about 30 in, leaving them alone.

When Naya comes up the next time, she goes just a little further and presses a quick kiss to Heather's lips before lying back down. Heather just smiles at her and accepts the next 16 kisses from Naya. A few times, she pulls back to where Naya can't reach her just to tease the Latina.

"You ready to work those little arms?" Heather asks playfully.

Naya frowns and looks down at her arms. "I have guns." She says matter of fact. She puts her arms up and flexes her muscles for Heather to see, a cocky look on her face.

Heather giggles and pokes at Naya's arm. "Whatever you say," She says, walking out of the room, Naya quickly following after her.

After a few exercises with the dumbbells, they're both sweating and tired. "My arms feel like jello." Naya states with a sigh, wiggling her arms around. But she quickly stops, because even that feels too strenuous at this point.

Heather rolls her eyes and walks over to a bench, Naya following her. "You always say that." Heather retorts. "You always complain during workouts." She reminds the girl. It's true, Naya loves working out, because of the way she feels afterwards. She feels great when it's over and it makes her look great, but she hates actually _doing_ it.

"Come spot me," Heather tells her, lying back down on the bench. She decides to go first to give Naya a chance to rest. She knows she could do it easily, but she'll complain if Heather makes her go first.

Naya stands behind her and helps Heather pick the bar up and guides it over her chest. She keeps her hands close to the bar as Heather does a set, pulling it down and pushing it back up.

She thought that working out and exhausting herself would make her less horny, but if anything it's made her more. Watching Heather workout is the sexiest thing she's ever seen. Right now she can't stop watching the muscles in Heather's arms flex and the look of concentration on her face. She really hopes Heather doesn't drop it because she probably wouldn't even notice the way she's in this trance.

Luckily she snaps out of it, in time for Heather to finish. She helps her guide the bar back onto the rack. "Okay, your turn." Heather tells her, sitting up. She spins around and glances at Naya before standing up off the bench.

Naya licks her lips and lies back. She waits for Heather to adjust the weights to the amount she needs. It makes her swoon how Heather knows what she lifts. Of course, she _should_ considering they always workout together.

Once Heather finishes, she stands behind Naya and grips onto the bar, ready to help Naya when she's ready.

"Take a step forward." Naya tells her, trying to bite back a grin. She manages to keep a straight face somehow as Heather's brows furrow and she does as she's told. "Another," Naya prompts her.

Heather is obviously confused but does as Naya asks. She takes another step and realizes she's now basically straddling Naya's face.

"Perfect." Naya says with a smirk.

Heather rolls her eyes and takes a few steps back, but she can't help chuckle. "What is with you today?" Heather asks, giggling. She's not really complaining about he fact that Naya so desperately wants her, but it's definitely not how Naya normally is. In _public_ anyway.

Naya just shrugs, "I don't know. I just really want you." Naya tells her honestly. She sits up on the bench and turns towards Heather. "I've wanted you all day and working out isn't helping. You're _so_ sexy when you work out." Naya tells her. She has to bite down on her lip to stop herself from kissing Heather.

Heather smiles at her and has to hold herself back as well. "I want you too." She admits. "I always want you." She adds sweetly.

"So, I want you and you want me…" Naya trails off with a sly grin.

Heather briefly considers the invitation. But they're here and they're almost done. "This is your last set and then we have half an hour of cardio and we're done." Heather explains. She moves back behind the bar and grips onto it as a way of showing Naya to get started.

Naya pouts but just rolls her eyes and lies back. She knows she's not winning this fight, so she does her last set as Heather asked.

"Half an hour?" Naya asks, adjusting the settings on her treadmill. "What if you're too tired to take care of me when we get home?" Naya asks with a pout.

Heather giggles and starts her treadmill up. "I'm never too tired to do that." She replies with a wink as she starts running.

Naya huffs once again, but as predicted, she starts running also.

About 20 minutes into the run, Naya is surprised she hasn't fallen off the treadmill. She spent the first 10 minutes of the run staring at Heather's legs as she ran. Her muscles flexing with every step she took. It's no secret that Heather has the best legs that Naya has ever seen. They look even better when they're in motion.

After she moved on from her legs, she spent a few minutes staring at Heather's abs. She of course has to work out in a sports bra, displaying that sexy stomach for everyone to see. She's slightly mad at what Heather is wearing because _everyone_ gets to look at her, but then apart of her is obviously happy because _she_ gets to look at her.

Her eyes then moved up slightly and now they've been ogling Heather's boobs for the last almost 5 minutes. They're not nearly as big as they were since she got her implants out, but they're still there. Naya even likes them now more than when she had the implants. They're real, they're all natural and all Heather.

They bounce subtly with every step Heather takes, and Naya's pretty sure she probably has drool dripping from her mouth. All she can think about it is how soft they feel in her hands, in her _mouth_.

She snaps out of her ogling when she realizes Heather has stopped running. She's now walking and it confuses Naya. She looks back over at her own machine and realizes there is only a couple of minutes left. It's now time to walk for the cool down.

"That was the quickest yet longest 30 minutes of my life." Naya comments, slowing her treadmill down.

Heather chuckles loudly, and grabs her bottle of water from the cup holder. "Because you were staring at me the entire time." She comments, before taking a long sip. "Honestly Nay, you were anything but subtle. Everyone in this gym has to be completely aware of the fact, we're gettin' it on." She says with a smirk.

Naya blushes and immediately looks around the gym. Nobody seems to be looking at them, but Heather is probably right. She's been anything but subtle the entire hour and half they've been here. "Can we go now?" She asks, choosing to not even comment on the possible audience they've had.

Heather stops her treadmill and gives Naya a nod. "Yeah, let's go." She confirms, stepping off.

They get back to Naya's house and Naya barely has the car parked and shut off before she's jumping out.

Heather giggles at her giddiness and climbs out of the car, following Naya to the front door. She wraps her arms around Naya's waist and leans down kissing her neck as the Latina unlocks the door.

"It's a good thing we don't have paparazzi following us around everywhere." Naya says with a smirk as she successfully opens the door. She pulls Heather inside and closes the door behind them. Leaning back against the front door, she tugs Heather over to her and wraps her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her into a kiss.

Heather presses her entire body into Naya, pushing her harder up against the wall as she deepens the kiss. She reaches down around the back of Naya's legs and lifts her up and Naya wraps her legs around her waist.

"My arms still feel like jello." Naya says with a giggle, pulling away. "I don't see how you can lift me." She adds with a smirk.

Heather hums in response and leans down nipping at Naya's neck. "I told you, I'm never too tired for this." She says with a cocky grin. She pulls Naya off the wall and walks into the living room, headed for the couch.

Heather carefully lowers both of them down onto the couch, never breaking their intense kiss. Naya's legs wrap tighter around Heather's waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another.

"You know, watching you workout drives me just as crazy as it does you." Heather says, pulling back from the kiss. She reaches down for the hem of Naya's tank top and pulls it over Naya's head. "You're so sexy," She breaths out, sliding down to pepper kisses all over Naya's abdomen.

Naya groans and tilts her head back. "Not as sexy as you," She replies easily. Her hands find Heather's hair and she pulls the hair tie from the blonde's hair.

"I'll argue that one." Heather returns, nipping at Naya's hip bone. She trails her kisses back up Naya's stomach until she lands back on her lips. "I want you naked." She says against the brunette's lips with a grin.

A chuckle rumbles from Naya's throat and she nods in agreement. She lets Heather pull her sports bra over her head, and immediately Heather's magic hands are groping her.

She moans and arches her back into the blonde's touch. Her own hands try pushing Heather's sports bra off, but she isn't giving her any kind of help. She's actually making it a very difficult task, because she won't pull her mouth away that is now attached to a hardened nipple.

"Heather…" Naya moans half frustrated but mostly aroused.

Heather giggles and pulls away with a pop. She pulls her own sports bra off and tosses it across Naya's living room.

Naya's hands come up to squeeze Heather's boobs and both girls moan at the feeling. "You're so perfect." Naya says in awe, her eyes locked on the soft flesh in her hands.

Heather leans down and places a soft chaste kiss to Naya's lips. She smiles warmly at the brunette when Naya's eyes finally look up at her. She dips back down attaching their lips again, this time a longer, deeper kiss.

Heather drops her body down flush against Naya, their breasts molding together. Naya bucks her hips up into Heather and the blonde grinds down into her, starting a steady rhythm.

Holding herself up with her left arm, Heather brings her right hand up to Naya's chest again. She tugs on Naya's bottom lip teasingly and it makes Naya groan. Heather just smiles and sucks on Naya's top lip. "Fuck, I love your lips." Heather moans, her voice muffled because she refuses to pull away from Naya's lips long enough to speak clearly.

Naya moans into the kiss, her hips bucking at a faster, more desperate pace. Her hands slide down Heather's body and hooks her fingers into the waistband of Heather's shorts. She unwraps her legs from Heather's waist and tugs at the shorts, wanting them gone.

Heather gets the message and lifts herself up, helping Naya pull off her shorts and underwear. Before she settles herself back on Naya, she slides the brunette's tight pants off her legs. She struggles a bit because they're _that_ tight and Naya giggles at her frustration.

Once she finally gets the pants off as well as her underwear, she lets out a sigh of relief and settles herself back down on top of Naya. She feels Naya's arousal on her lower stomach when she lies down and shudders as a groan tumbles out of her lips. "You're so wet." She remarks. She pulls back and twists her arm in between them to feel Naya's wetness with her fingers.

She strokes the soft velvety flesh with her fingers and Naya moans loudly throwing her head back against the arm of the couch. "I've been wet since I saw you today." Naya tells her honestly, her hips bucking into Heather's hand. "Inside," she moans desperately.

Heather licks her lips and does as she's told, slowly sliding two fingers into Naya. She pulls out and pushes back in at a slow steady pace, enjoying the sight of her fingers disappearing into the Latina and reappearing with her arousal all over them.

She can hear Naya's moans growing desperate so she starts thrusting her fingers faster, knowing it's what she needs. She lies back down on top of Naya, squishing her arm between them. She kisses Naya hard swallowing the brunette's moans greedily.

When Naya has to pull away from the kiss from a lack of oxygen, Heather doesn't stop. She pulls Naya's bottom lip into her mouth, sucking and nipping at it as Naya gasps for air. She really can't get enough of those lips.

"Fuck," Naya groans, her fingers digging into Heather's back. "Please don't stop," She moans desperately, her voice cracking. "Don't stop," Her voice is barely above a whisper now, her head thrown back and her eyes clenched shut.

Heather starts grinding down into her hand, trying to relieve some of her own tension. Seeing Naya like this, turns her on more than anything. Seeing her about to come undone, makes Heather feel like she could come at just the sight of it.

She pulls away from Naya's lips reluctantly because it's a strain to reach now that Naya's head is thrown back. So instead she moves down to place kisses all over Naya's exposed neck. She thrust even faster down into Naya, her palm rubbing against Naya's clit.

A few more thrust and a bite on her pulse point, and Naya is coming hard. She groans and arches her back, a silent scream leaving her lips. Her nails dig even harder into Heather's back and she's pretty sure she's probably going to start bleeding. She'd feel guilty if she wasn't distracted by the waves of pleasure coursing through her body like electricity.

Heather starts grinding her hips even harder into her own hand, her release already so close. But then she feels Naya's hand pull her own hand away and she groans in frustration.

Naya crawls out from under Heather and flips the blonde onto her back. "Let me show you what else these lips can do." She says with a wink, sliding down Heather's body.

Heather gasps in anticipation watching as Naya places a trail of kisses down her stomach and then on her very wet center. Her head falls back onto the arm of the couch and her jaw goes slack as Naya places another kiss to her most intimate area.

Her hands move to Naya's head and pulls her hair out of it's pony tail. She tangles her fingers in Naya's dark locks as Naya thrusts her tongue deep inside of Heather. It makes the blonde gasp loudly, "Naya," She moans, her hips thrusting up into Naya's face.

Naya moans into the soft flesh, sending vibrations through Heather's body. She feels the grip in her hair, tighten and she pulls her tongue out, causing the blonde under her to groan. She places another kiss to Heather's center before wrapping her lips around her clit, sucking hard.

"Shit," Heather gasps. One of her hands tightens in Naya's hair, pushing her down into herself harder. The other hand slides up her body and starts groping at her own breast roughly. "I'm so close," She breaths out. "Oh god you're so good," She moans, her eyes screwing shut.

Naya places her hands on Heather's hips and presses her down into the couch, trying to calm her rapidly bucking hips. She sucks even harder at Heather's clit and flicks it with her tongue a few times.

Seconds later, Heather is coming, her legs tensing and spasming around Naya's head.

Naya licks Heather clean and only pulls away when Heather pulls her hips back, feeling too sensitive. She moves back up Heather's body and kisses her chastely on the lips, chin, cheeks and eyelids.

Heather's eyes flutter open and she gives Naya a lazy smile. "That was definitely a better workout." Heather comments with a smirk. She brings her shaky arms up and wraps them around Naya's back pulling her flush against her.

Naya giggles in response and nods. "I agree," She says, nuzzling her face into Heather's neck. "I'm exhausted now." She says with a content sigh.

"Me too," Heather agrees. She places a soft kiss to the top of Naya's head. "Can we just take a nap on the couch? I don't think I could make it to your bedroom." She says with a small chuckle.

Naya doesn't respond and Heather realizes by her silence and steady breathing that Naya is already passed out. She smiles and kisses Naya's head again, before closing her own eyes, slipping into a deep slumber.

A/N: I'm working on Exposed now and hope to have it up tomorrow. I said on tumblr i'd have it up today, but I decided to finish this first, because I started it a few weeks ago! (:

It was inspired by Naya's tweet about her and Heather working out! Let me know what you think!

Tumblr: h3ath3rmich3ll30o .tumblr. com


End file.
